Heroes Wake
”Our time has come,choose a side and become a legend or villain in this strange multiverse!” -The Game’s Marketing Tagline used before and during release. * '''Heroes Wake:Age of Legends '''as it’s full title or shortened to just '''Heroes Wake '''is a massive crossover action-adventure platformer third person shooter spectacle fighter acting as a giant nexus of all different franchises with a great plot awaiting the player. It was released in Summer of 2015 in the state it is with watered down ports for the Wii and 3DS that are different to the mainstream console versions. Gameplay * The game plays like a spectacle fighter crossed with a platformer. It is any platinum spectacle fighter but with elements of Ratchet and Clank involved with large sandbox hub worlds with the stages being contained within different worlds themed to each world with every level being neatly packed to the edge with tons of enemies to slay and collectibles. There is also at times racing sections,puzzle sections,stealth sections and the occassional third-person shooter with weapons gained from enemies or in-story reasons. The watered down Wii U/Wii version is more of a 3D Beat‘em’up Platformer hybrid whilst the Vita version plays similar to the wii and Wii U version but portable and the 3DS version is a 2.5D platformer with lots of combat. You can also create lots of combos and use varying mixed attacks on enemies and such in the practise dojo/gameplay with these combos usually contributing to a meter in the HUD called Icon Power which allows you once you’ve dealt enough damage or collected enough coins to use an ultra-powerful attack unique to your character to wipe out enemies or even boss battles. Character Roster * *=Nintendo Exclusive. * **=Xbox Exclusive. * ***=PlayStation Exclusive. * ****=Available on all versions. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Persona Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:3D platformers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Third-person shooter Category:Stealth Category:Sandbox Game Category:Crossovers Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Sony Category:Sega Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Games Category:Disney Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Atlus Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Capcom Category:Activision games Category:Konami Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Spectacle Fighter Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Metroid Category:Pokemon Category:Silent Hill Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Slug Category:Street Fighter Category:Undertale Category:Deltarune Category:Final Fantasy Category:Chrono Trigger Category:The World Ends With You Category:GTA Series Category:Fire Emblem Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Castlevania Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Beyond Good & Evil Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Chu Chu Rocket! Category:Samba De Amigo Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Phoenix Wright:Ace Attorney Category:Hitman Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gradius Category:Contra Category:Indiana Jones Category:Star Wars Category:The Avengers Category:Cross-Play Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Video games Category:Franchises Category:Video Game series Category:Video game franchises Category:American Video Games Category:Batman Category:Superheroes Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:2015 Category:2015 Games Category:2015 Series Category:Tekken Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soul Eater Category:Death Note Category:MadWorld Category:Bayonetta Category:Star Fox Category:Banjo Kazooie Category:Dragon Quest Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Watch Dogs Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 3 Category:Super Monkey Ball Category:Games Category:PC games Category:Steam Category:MAC games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Pikmin Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Attack on Titan Category:Digimon Category:Bomberman Category:Pac-Man Category:Mappy Category:Dig Dug Category:Prince of Persia Category:Kirby Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Parasite Eve Category:Oddworld Category:Far Cry Category:Science fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Kill la Kill Category:MLP Friendship is Magic Category:MLP Category:Tomb Raider Category:Uncharted Category:The Last of Us